


Addiction

by secondalto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Episode Tag, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he’s an addict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I just watched the episode and this came to mind. Spoilers for My Bloody Valentine.

He’s been hearing the call of blood ever since he detoxed, the first time. Sam Winchester is an addict and he knows it. It’s not that he can actually hear the blood flowing in demons, but he feels the pull. Since the last seal was opened there are more of them out there, so temptation is everywhere. They don’t talk about it, him and Dean, but it’s not like they talk anyway. The Winchesters have never been a talking kind of family. Most days he can push the urge away, especially when they’re hunting. The adrenaline of the hunt always supersedes the need.

But then there are times like the most recent hunt. Yes, there were circumstances, but he fell off the wagon. He knew that Dean and Cas were outside listening to him as he screamed. Now he’s out again. Sam mentally makes a big red X on the calendar in his head. One day sober. It’s not like there’s a twelve step program for this kind of thing. “Hi, I’m Sam and I’m a demon-blood addict.” He laughs, short and sharp. Dean gives him a look but he shrugs it off. They’re off on the next mission, off to find a way out of this so called destiny. He only hopes they live long enough for him to celebrate at least six months of sobriety.


End file.
